The general objective of the conference is to broadly advance simulation-based medical education. The main purpose is to improve patient safety, teamwork, and support implementation of the .accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education (ACGME) Outcomes Project Core Competencies for lifelong continuous learning and accountability- The major aims of this proposal are to: 1) Hold a working invitational conference to convene an interdisciplinary group of researchers, educators, tool developers, accreditors and policymakers to advance the general objective; 2) Create a national roadmap for simulation-based medical education development, and a structure and conceptual framework for its ongoing evolution; 3)Widely disseminate the conference discussions, conclusions and agenda. In the modern age, a convergence of forces is maturing medical simulation as a field in its own right. These forces include rapidly advancing computer and robotics technologies. cognitive science. social norms demanding improved quality and safety from complex, risky, cost-limited health services, and lessons from other industries. The patient safety movement has lent additional purpose to this convergence. Ultimately, there is a fundamental ethical imperative in health care to 1) allow medical trainees to team without putting patients at risk, 2) introduce new procedures more safely where experienced providers are the learners, 3) adopt new methods to help shape and modify provider behaviors and attitudes, 4) systematically train and test to more relevant, inclusive core competency standards including team skills, professionalism, and systems thinking across the continuum of a provider's career, 5) improve knowledge retention, and 6) continuously improve medical education and training. The University of Chicago Safety Group will direct the conference with the co-sponsorship of the ACGME and Laerdal Foundation for Acute Medicine, and with guidance from steering and advisory committees (representatives from the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality, Department of Defense, American Board of Internal Medicine Foundation, the Institute for Clinical Evaluation, Health Resources and Services Administration, and the Interdisciplinary Professional Education Collaborative/Institute for Healthcare Improvement). Deliverables will include widely disseminated Proceedings of invited papers and syntheses of discussions, a national roadmap for advancing simulation-based medical education, and plans for an open, international follow-up meeting.